kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vagrant
to become a villager) }} Vagrant is a neutral subject occupying camps located in the forest. They are essential to Kingdom functions, as hiring them is the only way for the Kingdom to expand its population. Subject Behavior Unlike the Kingdom's townspeople, vagrants are completely ignored by the Greed. If monsters come nearby, vagrants freeze in place, crouch down, and cover their heads and return to their routine only after enemies move far away. Recruitment They can be recruited at any time by dropping a single coin nearby, which they will run to and pick up. Once recruited, they turn into a villager and remain such until given a job as an archer, builder, farmer, knight, pikeman or ninja. Villagers can be turned back into vagrants if they are attacked by the Greed, after which they slowly return back to their camp. }} Tip: When all of a camp's vagrants are recruited, it can be useful to leave an extra coin on the ground. If a new vagrant spawns before the coin disappears, they can pick it up and join the Kingdom, saving a trip to the camp. Seeking bread Vagrants can be attracted to the inner Kingdom by buying bread at a Bakery. After certain amount of time since they spawn, they'll run towards the bakery. It doesn't matter how far the camp is, it applies to all of them as long as there is bread, which they'll keep eating until it runs out, unless they get recruited. Vagrant camp Vagrant camp is a natural structure that spawns and supports up to two homeless people. They can only exist in the forest, and if the camp has a buffer of a single tree on either side, it can remain in existence—even if walls are built beyond it. If either tree is cut down, the area is zoned as plains and the camp will disappear. After a vagrant is recruited away, it takes about half a day to respawn. Camps continue to spawn vagrants as long as there are fewer than two. If a recruited citizen gets attacked and loses their coin, they will gather again by the nearest camp. The camps though behave differently towards these arriving extra vagrants, depending on the game: – Vagrant camps do not support extra wanderers. Any third beggar arriving at a camp area disappears immediately. & – Vagrant camps tolerate extra wanderers. This can make some camps appear with extra beggars, although these do remain lost, not attached to the camp, possibly slowly wandering a bit far from that area. History | update = 1.0.3 | change = "Invisible Vagrants" fix for this platform. }} | update = 1.0.0 | change = Vagrant camps spawn invisible unrecruitable vagrants that do not accept coins but eat all the bread from bakeries. Bug also known as "No Vagrants", "Invisible Vagrants", "Disappearing Bread", "Vanishing Bread", "Haunted Bakery" or "Bread Bug". }} References Other names include beggars, homeless, lost souls, nomads, tramps, vagabonds, wanderers, etc. Category:Natural structures